Exodus
by BrainOnMusic
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened if Lexa hadn't died. There is no city of light. Lexa is in trouble. Clarke tries to save the day. And many characters that died in the series are alive in this story because they are too good to waste.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : This is my first ever story. I warn you that English isn't my mother tongue, so there probably will be mistakes.

To put things in context, I wanted to write a story starting mid season 3 but including Lexa. It will definitely have a lighter tone than the TV show. Thus, I've "resuscitated " several characters who died in the series, beside Lexa of course. I let you read and find out which ones.

And as you will see, for the same reason, I have changed some events, particularly Bellamy's actions, as I feel that his participation to the massacre of the grounder army is hardly forgivable.

And finally, I've put aside the city of light plot. So, no COL, no ALIE and no chips.

I have some ideas to develop this story further so it could become quite long. If you're interested that is.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Introduction**

Clarke was standing in the middle of the woods, deep in thought. It was over. Finally.

Pike was lying dead, face down, a few meters away from her.

They hadn't meant to kill him. They were simply supposed to deliver him to the Grounders, so that they could take him to Polis and exert any kind of revenge they would deem fit. This was only fair considering the man had orchestrated the massacre of the Grounder army the Commander had sent to protect the Sky People.

Getting rid of Pike was the only solution to the delicate situation they were in. It would put an end to the blockade the Commander had been forced to set up.

Clarke knew they were lucky. As she had promised, the Commander had taken Clarke's needs as her own and had settled on enforcing a blockade, the most favorable measure she could decide considering the circumstances. _Blood must not have blood._ Useless to say, the Grounders hadn't been happy with that decision. Clarke feared it would have consequences for the Commander. But she couldn't dwell on that right now.

After the instauration of the blockade, Clarke, Octavia and a reluctant Murphy had hurried back to Arkadia.

Clarke and Octavia had indeed stumbled upon a beaten up Murphy on their way out of the Grounder city. He had been caught outside of Polis while he was proceeding to rob a traveler. Not his first try apparently. The grounders had taken him back to Polis and imprisoned him. But Murphy, resourceful as ever, had managed to deceive the guards and escape.

Clarke had explained the situation to Murphy, that he had no choice but to come with them if he wanted to live. Murphy had finally agreed, but he was clearly not overjoyed with this development.

They had made their way toward Arkadia, but they couldn't just barge in the camp. They knew they weren't welcomed. So Clarke had secretly made her way inside the camp and managed to reach her mother and Kane without being seen. She had been happy to see her mother again but the reunion had been short-lived as there were more urgent matters to attend to. They had debated every single solution they could think of. It was obvious that there was no way Pike would surrender. He was too far gone in his madness. If possible, the blockade had reinforced his hatred toward the grounders. They had to find a way to capture him and to hand him over to the grounders.

It had taken a long time to elaborate a reasonably good plan and set it up in motion. Weeks spent in fear of being discovered. They knew Pike had suspicions.

In the end, an event occurred that had forced them to move into action, even though they weren't quite ready. Pike had indeed announced his decision to execute Lincoln, who was being held in custody with other grounders. Of course, Octavia had pushed them to act before it was too late.

Fortunately, Pike had made the mistake to proceed with the execution outside the walls of Arkadia. This had been the perfect opportunity. It was risky, but they had no choice. They just couldn't let him kill Lincoln.

With the help of the people who were opposed to Pike, including Monty, Miller, Harper and Bellamy, they had managed to capture Pike. His supporters had been put in custody.

Clarke had then made a speech to the people of Arkadia to get them to open their eyes on the situation, to try to convince them that the grounders were not the enemy, despite a rough start. Most of people seemed relieved. There hadn't been that many people who had openly been in favor of Pike, but those who weren't convinced by his vision had been afraid to oppose and that fear had allowed the whole situation to degenerate.

Then, Kane had contacted the grounders to set a meeting. They had made their way to the agreed place, a tied up Pike escorted by Bellamy and Miller.

But the fool, rather than accepting his fate, had put a struggle at the sight of the grounders waiting for him. In a last show of cowardice, he had managed to get rid of his two guards, and had taken a run for his life. The reaction of the grounders, ever vigilant, hadn't been long in coming. One of them had thrown his spear toward Pike, hitting him in the back, right through his heart. Pike, frozen mid movement, had fallen down, face in the mud. Lifeless.

The grounders had their revenge, even if not how they had wanted. Clarke supposed they had originally planned to submit Pike to a death by a thousand cuts, allowing the families of the warriors Pike and his fellows had killed during their sleep to get some closure.

As Clarke remembered the horror of this camp filled with so many bodies, her thoughts went to Indra. The blond didn't know where the warrior was at the moment, but she sensed that she would not be thrilled by this outcome. Clarke couldn't blame her but there was no coming back. Pike wasn't a threat anymore and that's what mattered.

Things were finally clearing up. Her people were not in immediate danger of annihilation by the grounders anymore. Now that Pike was dead, the Commander would lift the blockade and the Sky People could try to build a new life, and hopefully, a strong alliance with the grounders. Well, she doubted that things would be that easy. At the very least, the grounders will hold a grudge against the Skaikru for an indefinite amount of time. But she hoped things would get better eventually. Her people had to keep a low profile for the time being. No more waves.

Clarke planned to stay in Arkadia for one more week. Her people had to choose a new Chancellor and this time, they couldn't afford to make a wrong choice. But she had faith they wouldn't make the same mistake again. Once everything was settled, she would be able to return to Polis. And to the Commander.

She had tried so hard, these past weeks, to not get distracted by the thought of Lexa. But the fact was, she missed her deeply.

She thought back to the day of her departure from Polis. An emotional roller-coaster to say the least. It had taken a desperate situation to bring out their feelings toward each other.

During her time in Polis, Clarke had been stubborn. She didn't want to forgive Lexa. She had felt so betrayed by the Commander's decision at the Mountain. Maybe she had been naive to think that the grounders would respect the terms of the alliance. After all, they hadn't known each other for long.

But if she was being honest, that wasn't what had hurt the most. The departure of the grounder's army had considerably complicated the situation. But her people had been able to adapt and find another way. Even if the outcome of her actions had cost Clarke her peace of mind.

No. What hurt the most was what she considered to be a personal betrayal. She had developed feelings for Lexa in the short amount of time they had known each other. So when the Commander had accepted the deal and left the Sky leader to a probable death, Clarke had understandably been devastated.

When she was brought to Polis, against her will, there was no way, in her mind, that she would forgive the Commander. But Lexa had been patient and resilient. And Clarke had caved, little by little. She had discovered another facet of Lexa and had found solace in their companionship.

Yet, Lexa, as respectful as ever, hadn't dared making the first move to take their relationship further. And for the wrong reasons, neither had Clarke. Until that last day in Polis.

She had showed up in Lexa's room to say goodbye. To see Lexa so open and vulnerable had been overwhelming for Clarke. All the feelings she had unconsciously repressed had suddenly been unleashed. She just couldn't go without telling Lexa, or rather in this case, showing, how she felt. So she had made the first move. The moment they had shared after that had been the most intense experience of Clarke's life. She hadn't thought possible to share such a strong intimate connection with another being.

Consequently, their separation, happening so soon after finally having found each other, had been crushing. They were full of hope for a future together, but in the same time, all too aware that there was no certainty that they would indeed meet again.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly brought Clarke back to reality. "Come on, Princess. Time to go home", Bellamy said gently.

 _Home._ Clarke wasn't sure where home was anymore. Most probably not Arkadia though. She has been gone for too long. And her stay in Polis had changed her vision of the grounders. This city was full of life, so different from what she had known since she set foot on Earth. And of course, there was Lexa.

Clarke turned toward him and gave him a slight smile before answering. "Alright. Let's go."

She was glad Bellamy made the right choice in the end. Kane had told her that they have had their doubts about his loyalty when Pike became Chancellor. It was well known that the young man was not a big fan of the grounders, especially after what happened at Mount Weather. Clarke could hardly blame him. Unlike her, he never had much opportunity to spend time with the grounders. All he had known from them was violence and betrayal. Not very engaging.

After Pike's election, he had been inclined to side with him because they shared a common vision. But soon enough, Bellamy had realized that Pike intended to take extreme measures. The first of them being the detention of the grounders present in Arkadia, Lincoln included. Bellamy couldn't condone such decisions. He knew that Lincoln was a good man and didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Without forgetting the reaction of Octavia should anything happen to her lover.

So after a first period of confusion and a constructive talk with Kane, Bellamy had come to his senses and rallied the opposition. Luckily, when Pike had decided to cowardly wipe out Lexa's warriors, he hadn't summoned Bellamy to take part to the massacre.

Clarke was relieved to still have Bellamy by her side. He was her friend and they understood each other. She knew she had hurt him when she left a few months ago. Since her clandestine return, they hadn't have much occasion to talk. She would make sure to do whatever was necessary to mend their relationship. She promised herself that she would not let him down again.

* * *

Back in Arkadia, the atmosphere was more serene than it had been in a long time. Once the grounders would have delivered Pike's body to the Commander, the blockade would be lifted. The Sky People could then go in the woods and hunt to get fresh supplies of food again.

The sun was low in the sky, bathing Arkadia in a soft glow. Clarke was sitting at a table outside the Ark, catching up with Monty, Raven, Bellamy, Miller and Harper.

Octavia had left them a little earlier to spend time alone with Lincoln who only narrowly escaped death earlier in the day. Both of them deserved some peaceful time together.

Clarke was realizing how much she had missed her friends. She never thought she would think that but it actually felt good to be back.

The group spent hours talking about what happened while they were apart.

They told Clarke how they had settled into some form of normalcy while she was away. They even had a decent relationship with the Trikru as Kane and Indra got along fairly well. But all of this had come to an end when Pike became Chancellor.

For her part, Clarke shared her enthusiasm about Polis and the grounder culture. The rest of the gang listened to her stories with surprise. The only grounders they had met where warriors. So they had a hard time imagining a city full of regular grounder citizens.

At one point, as nobody had yet broached the subject, Clarke finally dared ask : "How is Jasper doing?" She had been so busy and preoccupied these last weeks that she had barely spared a thought for Jasper.

The sad expression on Monty's face at the mention of Jasper told her that things were not good.

"He is lost", Monty replied. "He hasn't been able to get over Maya's death. And at this point, I'm wondering if he ever will."

"He is wasted all the time," Raven added, "wandering aimlessly and verbally assaulting anybody who tries to reason with him. He's being a total jerk if you want my opinion".

Monty looked at Raven with fire in his eyes. "Come on Raven. You can't say that. He's just grieving."

"I know he is your best friend Monty but you can't defend his behavior" Raven countered. "Not anymore. He had time to grieve. As should be. But now, he is just slowly destroying himself."

This last comment from Raven made everybody around the table uneasy. They knew she was right but they didn't know what more they could do to help their friend.

"Maybe I should try to talk to him", Clarke said tentatively, "apologize to him for Maya's death."

At that suggestion, her friends looked up at her as if she had grown a second head.

"That is the worst idea ever", Raven said.

Bellamy, who had been rather silent until that moment, added, "He basically holds you responsible for everything bad that happened to him. So Raven is right. I don't think it's a good idea for you to approach him. Besides, he has been rather aggressive lately and he could try to hurt you."

Clarke was sad for Jasper. He had been such a goofy boy when they landed. And now he had become a pathetic ghost of his former self.

It took time, but Clarke had made peace with her past decisions. Many people were dead because of her. But if she had to do it over again, she would. For the sake of her people. And she won't apologize for doing what it takes to keep her people alive. She only hoped that Jasper would find a way out of the darkness that was devouring him.

Changing the subject, Miller asked "Where is Murphy? I don't trust that bastard. He'd rather not be setting up a dirty little scheme of his or I'm gonna hurt him very badly." He turned toward Clarke, adding, "Why the hell did you take him here with you in the first place?"

"You know why", Clarke answered, "The grounders would have killed him if we hadn't."

"Well, maybe he deserves to die", said Miller bad-temperedly.

Clarke replied with a sigh, "Maybe, maybe not. But he is still one of us. Yes he has done terrible things, but then again, we all have. You're right though. We can't trust him. So we'd better keep an eye on him. I don't know what he intends to do. Stay in Arkadia or go back to Polis with me after the election. I'll talk to him."

"Are you saying you'll be leaving again?" Bellamy stepped in, addressing Clarke, "Why don't you rather stay with us and enter the election? I'm sure you'd likely become the next Chancellor. People know how much they owe you."

"No. I've talked to my mother and Kane and we agreed that I will go back to Polis as the ambassador of the Sky People. I'll be more useful that way", Clarke explained. "But that's no big deal, really. I will come in Arkadia regularly. It's not a long journey now that we have the Rovers. And I hope you will all come to visit Polis as well. You'll see. This city is amazing." "And Raven", Clarke added playfully, "there is a lot of old technologies that I'm sure you would like to tinker with."

The group continued to talk joyfully for a while before finally making their way inside the Ark to their respective rooms. It's been months since Clarke has last spent the night in the small quarters she shared with her mother, consisting of a living area and two small bedrooms. It was a strange feeling to be back in this confined environment. She couldn't help her thoughts to wander back to her vast and luminous room at the top of the Commander's tower in Polis. And inevitably, her mind filled with the image of the Commander. Clarke sighed. Not much longer to wait. In a week, she will be in Polis and she hoped, in Lexa's arms.

* * *

The next day, Indra came in Arkadia to inform them that the Commander had lifted the blockade. A hunting trip was immediately organized by Bellamy as the food supplies were running low.

Clarke spent the next few days taking part to the organization of the election. There were only two candidates, Marcus Kane and David Miller. Clarke was surprised her mother had decided not to run for Chancellor. But she had noticed that Marcus and Abby were rather close, so she had no doubt that if Kane was elected, her mother would be a member of the council.

Clarke was relieved. The candidates were both moderate and reasonable people. Kane was likely to be the new Chancellor though. He wasn't very popular back on the Ark, but he had changed for the best since arriving on Earth. He was more open-minded and willing to deepen the Sky People's relationship with the grounders. Miller's father was a good man but Clarke didn't think he would be as good a leader as Kane.

The election took place on the fifth day after Pike's demise. As predicted, Kane was appointed Chancellor by a majority of Arkers and his opponent accepted his defeat with grace.

The new council comprised four members, including Abby. Kane also proposed a seat to David Miller who agreed wholeheartedly, and surprisingly, to Bellamy. For the sake of representation, the last member was from the Farm Station. Kane was cautious and wanted to take an eye on the former farm station's people as he didn't want a Pike situation to occur again.

That evening, Clarke was enjoying a quiet moment, comfortably installed on the couch in the quarters she shared with her mother. She was leafing through her sketchbook, recalling the scenes she had drawn since arriving on Earth : The dropship, majestic trees, Finn, a two-headed deer, the mighty Commander in full warrior attire and war paint, Polis, Lexa teaching the nightbloods, Lexa sleeping on a couch. Well, she had to admit the last pages of her notebook were mostly filled with Lexa. As always since their separation, Clarke felt a deep sense of longing at the thought of Lexa. She was so engrossed in her memories that she didn't even noticed when her mother entered the room.

"I've been looking for you," Abby said.

Startled, Clarke closed the book hastily and raised her head toward her mother. "Is there a problem?" Clarke asked.

Abby chuckled. "No, Clarke. Everything is fine. I just wanted to spend some quality time with my daughter."

"Sorry," Clarke replied sheepishly. "I know everything seems to be settled but I'm kind of always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Old habits will be hard to change".

"Well, I don't want to appear overly enthusiastic, but we should be able to breathe a bit for the time being," Abby said, smiling.

"It would be a nice change. I hope it will last", Clarke answered.

"No need to worry tonight," Abby said, approaching the couch and taking a seat close to her daughter. "How are you feeling? It's been so long since we had the occasion to talk about anything but war and strategy."

"I'm alright, mom. And you? You seemed all cozy with Kane earlier," Clake said teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abby replied in an offended tone. But the glimmer in her eyes gave her away.

"So, you and Kane, eh? Who would have thought?"

"He's a good man, Clarke. I didn't care much for the Marcus of the Ark though he did have his moments. But he has changed. He's…wiser if I dare say."

"You don't have to explain, mom. I was just teasing you. Actually, I'm happy for you. And I kinda like this new Kane."

"Enough talking about me. What about _you_?" Abby said with a smirk. "Have you found someone to your liking in Polis?"

Clarke blushed at that unexpected turn in conversation. Oh yes, she had definitely found love in Polis. But she wasn't about to admit it to her mother. She wasn't ready for that. Besides, she wasn't even sure what the status of her and Lexa relationship really was. Clarke decided that this discussion would have to wait. So instead, she said with a serious face, "Well, now that you're talking about it, there was this tall and strong warrior, body covered with tattoos. I'm sure you would have loved him. But it didn't work out. You know, he didn't have much conversation." Clarke laughed at the shocked expression etched on her mother's face. Abby chuckled and relaxed when she realized that Clarke was just joking. "No mum, I've been very busy while in Polis. No time for relationships," Clarke lied.

She was really enjoying this carefree talk with her mother. She hated to put an end to it, but she had to address the subject of her departure. "But maybe when I'm back in Polis, I could spare some time to make new grounder friends," she said casually.

"When you're back in Polis," Abby echoed, a frown on her face. "I had forgotten for a minute that you won't be staying with us. I assume that you will be leaving soon then."

"I'll leave the day after tomorrow," Clarke confirmed. "I must return in Polis as soon as I can. The ambassadors of the other clans might try to push decisions that aren't in our people's best interest. I doubt the Commander would allow that, but then again, she isn't in the best of position right now. Even if we, Sky People, have a hard time seeing it that way, the blockade was the most favorable course of action she could decide for our people. But the other ambassadors were furious. So I'd rather be there to avoid bad surprises."

"I understand," Abby replied softly, "and I'm proud of you. But as a mother, I would rather you stay with me, where I can protect you".

"I know, mom," Clarke sighed. "But I'm sure we'll see each other more often now. And Raven has given me a radio so I can contact Arkadia while in Polis. Everything will be fine."

Her little speech was supposed to be reassuring, but she could see that it didn't have the intended effect. Abby looked upset and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. So Clarke moved closer and put her arms around her mother. "Please, don't be sad. We still have the evening and tomorrow. Let's not waste that time moping." Abby raised her head to look at her daughter and gave her a tired smile.

Trying to lighten the mood, Clarke then directed once again the conversation toward Marcus, exasperating Abby in the process. Clarke was glad to reconnect with her mother. Their relationship hadn't always been easy but it was worth trying to salvage.

* * *

The day after, Clarke packed the few belongings she had in the prospect of her return to Polis. It was agreed that Bellamy would give her, Octavia, Lincoln and Murphy a ride to the grounder's capital. With the Rover, the trip was short. Forty-five minutes only.

Murphy had decided to return to Polis but hadn't been willing to share his reasons. However, Clarke was under the impression that he wanted to go back to look for someone. Maybe he had made some friends. She didn't know.

She spent the day with her friends. Monty and Raven were all excited by the project they had been working on for some time. They wanted to take control of a satellite to explore and map the area they were living in. It would give the Sky People a strategical advantage and maybe allow them to protect themselves better against eventual attacks from the grounders. They had made significant progress and they now thought it was a matter of days before they succeeded.

Later in the afternoon, Clarke was talking with Kane and her mother in the council room when they heard a commotion. They hurried outside to see what was happening. Bellamy ran toward them and said "There's someone at the gates. A boy on a horse. A grounder. He is asking for you Clarke."

"Who is he?" Clarke asked, surprised.

"I don't know. He didn't tell us. He is young and seems rather inoffensive. Come and see for yourself".

The little group walked toward the entrance of Arkadia and went up the guard tower. Clarke glanced down at their visitor and was utterly stunned to recognize Aden, Lexa's favorite nightblood and potential successor. "Aden," she gasped, a feeling of dread settling over her. Something had to be terribly wrong. Lexa would never have let Aden venture in the woods on his own this far from Polis.

Marcus, Abby and Bellamy all turned their head toward her in surprise. "Do you know him?" Marcus asked.

Clarke ignored him. "What are you doing here Aden? Is everything alright?"

Aden looked at her intently, a troubled expression on his face, and said. "I need your help, Clarke of the Sky People. Heda is in a great danger."

Clarke's fears were confirmed and she was overcome by panic. "Open the gates," she yelled to the guards who where keeping watch. "Let him in."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Following Clarke's order, the guards opened the gates to let Aden in. Clarke rushed to his side. She waited for him to dismount his horse before asking "Aden, what happened? How is the Commander?" She couldn't help the flow of questions.

Aden looked at her with sorrow but answered calmly "She isn't the Commander anymore".

"What? How is this possible?" Clarke was confused.

Kane, who had followed her with Abby and Bellamy interrupted. "Clarke, let him breathe. Why don't we go into the meeting room so that this young man can explain the reason of his venue?"

Anxiety made Clarke impatient to have answers, but Kane had a point. "Okay, let's go."

After Kane had asked a nearby guard to get the two missing members of the Council, the group headed inside the Ark.

Once everyone was settled, Clarke realized the people in the room had no idea who their visitor was. So she made a quick presentation. "This is Aden. He belongs to a small group of children the Commander is training in Polis."

"Training?" Kane asked, interested.

"Yes. To be leaders. One of them is destined to replace the Commander should she die. But that's not what matters now," Clarke answered, annoyed by this digression. "Aden, please, tell us what happened."

"Yesterday morning, Heda had a meeting with the ambassadors. They reiterated their complaints about the Skaikru. It appears that they had decided beforehand that if Heda refused once again to take the appropriate measures, they would overthrow her. And they have," Aden said gloomily.

Clarke had heard of such procedure. "I thought that this decision had to be taken unanimously by the ambassadors?"

"It was unanimous," the boy replied.

"But could they take this decision without the presence of the ambassador of the Sky People?" Clarke asked. "We are supposed to be the thirteenth clan."

"This is of no consequence. What is done is done," Aden replied wisely. Clarke had the impression of hearing Lexa. "They have overthrown Heda because they thought she was weak," Aden went on.

"What have they done to her?" Clarke asked, her heart sinking.

"She has been imprisoned. And she will be executed at sunset in three days".

"What?" Clarke exclaimed, devastated. "Can't they just let her go?"

"They consider that she has failed our People. And thus she has to pay. This is our way," Aden explained gravely. "But this is why I've come. Heda is a very capable leader. She has dedicated her life to her people and she doesn't deserve to die." He then looked Clarke straight in the eye. "I'm here to seek your help, Clarke of the Sky People. We must find a way to free her."

"Of course we'll do," Clarke said, reassuring. She was glad Aden had come to her. There wasn't much time but they had to make a plan to rescue Lexa.

However, her train of thought was interrupted by Kane. "And why should we do that Clarke? The Commander hasn't exactly been an ideal ally."

"Marcus is right," Abby stepped in. We have no reason to help her after what she has done at the Mountain. And we have just managed to get a semblance of peace. If we were to do anything against the grounders, it would start a war."

Clarke was boiling with anger at her mother and Kane's reaction. "Get over the damn Mountain, for God's sake. Yes she has betrayed us, but it's in the past. And we probably would have done the same if the opportunity had arisen. But since then, she has constantly tried to make up for it. We owe her more than you can imagine. The blockade _was_ a favor. If she had done what her people demanded, we would all be dead. _Blood must have blood_ , remember? She is in this situation because she helped us. We can't let her die. She's our best chance at peace."

She then gazed at the people in the room, one by one, to gauge the effect of her speech. Aden was looking at her with admiration but Kane and the members of the Council seemed unmoved.

"You may be right about the Commander, Clarke," Bellamy said. "But there's nothing we can do about this situation. Abby is right. Any action on our part would start a war with the grounders".

"By the way, is there a new Commander? How does it work?" Abby asked Aden.

"King Roan of Azgeda is the new Commander, as decided by the ambassadors of the twelve clans."

Clarke was surprised by this answer. "But I thought the Commander could only be chosen within the nightbloods. Roan isn't a nightblood."

"What is a nightblood?" Abby asked curiously.

"In short, a small number of grounders happen to have black blood," Clarke explained, "probably an effect of the radiations. Aden will have to confirm, but if I'm not mistaken, the first Commander was a nightblood. And it has become a tradition for the grounders to choose their Commanders among the nightbloods."

"That is correct, Clarke," Aden confirmed. "But this time, the Ambassadors haven't respected this tradition. They thought the current nightbloods were too young to bear such responsibilities."

Kane, putting two and two together, asked "Are you a nightblood Aden? How old are you?"

"I've witnessed thirteen summers. I'm the oldest nigthtblood."

"If I understand well, according to your ways, you were supposed to be the new Commander," Kane guessed. "I don't know who this Roan is, but I get their decision. No offense Aden, but you really are too young."

"But Heda was only a year older than me when she was called to lead our people," Aden said, outraged, "and she is the greatest Commander we've ever had."

"Apparently, many people would disagree with that statement," Abby said sarcastically.

"That's enough!" Clarke intervened. She could see that Aden was hurt by Abby's remark.

"Let's not lose any more time. The matter is urgent. We must think of a way to get Lexa out of Polis without drawing attention."

"That is out of the question, Clarke," Kane interrupted. "You haven't listened to us. We can't put our entire people in jeopardy to save one person. A person who doesn't even belong to our people."

"Besides," Abby added, "maybe the new Commander won't be so bad. You know him, don't you, Clarke? What do you think of him?"

"I don't know. He seems to be more moderate than his mother but that's not saying much, is it? His position toward us is pretty unclear. I'm not positive he will accept our people as the thirteenth clan. Unlike Lexa," Clarke added, in a last effort to change their mind.

Kane sighed tiredly at that last remark. "Let me be clear, Clarke. The decision to involve or not our people in this dangerous operation belongs to the Council. So, if it makes you feel better, I propose a vote." All the councilors nodded their consent.

"Okay then," Kane went on. "Who is in favor of taking action to rescue the Commander, or shall I say, the former Commander?"

Anticipation was killing Clarke. But she was soon disappointed to see that no hand was raised.

"Who is against taking action?" Kane finally asked.

This time, everyone, minus Bellamy, raised their hand. The dice were cast. Clarke knew Bellamy's abstention had more to do with being a good friend rather than with conviction.

"I'm sorry Clarke," Kane said sympathetically. "It's not against you. But we have to make the best decision to protect our people."

Clarke had a knot in her stomach. What was she going to do? Deep down, she understood this refusal. But that didn't make this lack of support any easier to swallow. She felt abandoned.

Despite this defeat, she was more determined than ever to try something, anything, to get Lexa out of Polis. But for now, she had to make them believe that she was accepting their decision.

With feigned resignation, she said, "I still think that you're making a mistake. But I get it. I only hope Roan won't decide to wipe us out."

Clarke then turned toward Aden, who looked utterly disappointed. He was sitting as still as a statue.

"I'm sorry, Aden. But there's nothing we can do," Clarke said, all the while looking at him with a determined expression, trying to make him understand that she was putting on an act.

"It's getting late. Would you accept to be our guest and spend the night in Arkadia?" Abby proposed, more kindly now that everything was settled.

"Thank you for your offer, but I must depart," Aden replied. "I've much to do." With that, he stood up and headed toward the door, ready to leave.

"Please, stay", Clarke insisted, grabbing his arm to stop him. "The night will fall shortly. It's dangerous to wander in the woods in the dark. Stay with us. You can leave in the morning." Her eyes were pleading. Clarke tried to convey with her body language that she wasn't going to abandon Lexa, that he could trust her.

Aden must have sensed that she was up to something because he seemed to hesitate. He then conceded, "Very well. But I will leave at dawn."

Clarke was relieved. "Come with me. I'll show you your room".

* * *

Clarke directed them through the corridors of the Ark to an available room. Once inside, she closed the door with an unnecessary force, and faced Aden.

"My people might not help, but we are going to save Lexa. You and I. I won't let you down. I won't let _her_ down. Do you know where she is kept? How many guards are there? Tell me everything you know."

Aden did his best to give Clarke all the relevant information he could think of. They spent several hours debating about the best course of action, Clarke largely relying on Aden's knowledge of Polis.

She was amazed with Aden's abilities. He was so young but already able to make an elaborate strategy. He was analyzing the issue as if he had done it his whole life. Which might not be far from the truth, Clarke mused.

Their chances of success were very low. Clarke was aware of that. The plan they had come up with was precarious at best. There were too many variables. But they had to try.

They had decided they would leave Arkadia during the night. They would go by a breach in the fence, the same Clarke had used during the previous weeks to infiltrate the camp when Pike was still in charge. In their situation, this weak spot was convenient, but they definitely should so something about it in a near future or enemies could take advantage of it.

Eventually, Clarke left Aden. She had already packed her things earlier in the day, but she had to gather some more equipment that might be useful during their journey.

* * *

Clarke stopped and glanced at Arkadia one last time. She didn't know when she would come back. She was upset to go away without telling anyone, without saying goodbye. She didn't even dare think about Bellamy's reaction. But she knew they would have prevented her to leave if they had known. It was for the best.

So far, everything had gone as planned. They have had no difficulty sneaking out of the camp. It was dark but the glow of the moon allowed them to move smoothly. The trouble with this escape was that they couldn't fetch Aden's horse. So they were on foot. Not for long, Clarke hoped.

They made their way into the woods, taking the familiar path to Tondc.

After a while, as she could make out the shape of a giant statue, Clarke knew they were approaching their destination. She was growing anxious. If Indra wasn't willing to help, their plan would fall through.

They arrived in Tondc in the early hours of the morning. They immediately asked the grounder posted at the entrance of the village to take them to Indra. He guided them toward the largest tent and went inside. He came out a minute later, indicating them to enter.

Inside, Indra was standing in front of a table, seemingly studying plans, with her back to them.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Clarke of the Sky People?" Indra greeted them, ironically, still facing the table.

"We need your help, Indra," Clarke replied simply, hoping to catch her attention.

Indra finally turned around, facing them. Her eyes lingered on Aden, clearly surprised to see him here. But she didn't ask any questions. Clarke felt that Indra had already understood the reason of their presence.

"Do you know what happened in Polis, to the Commander?" Clarked asked.

"I do," Indra replied. "A messenger came yesterday from Polis to inform me of the…situation."

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing, of course! Why should I do anything?" Indra exclaimed, losing patience. "There is a new Commander, and he has all authority. You must accept it, Sky Girl."

"But, surely you can't agree with this," Clarke said, outraged. "After everything Heda has done for your people, and for you, she doesn't deserve to die. It's so unfair!"

"It might be, but it's not your decision to make, nor is it mine. Her fate is sealed. You may think our ways are harsh, but that's how we function. Believe me, she knew that this outcome was a possibility when she has decided to spare the Sky People. If it had been up to me, your people wouldn't be a nuisance anymore. One way or another."

"Come on, Indra," Clarke countered, "You don't mean that. You know that most of us are well intended. You can't blame a whole people for the actions of a few."

"I have no time for this. There's nothing you can do and you are foolish if you thought I would send warriors to help you with your hopeless mission. Because I assume that's what you're here. You somehow hope to liberate her." Indra turned toward Aden. "If I were you, boy, I wouldn't go back to Polis. If the new Commander hears about your little scheme, you will endure the same fate as Heda."

The fact that Indra still referred to Lexa as "Heda" didn't go unnoticed to Clarke. Despite her words, Indra obviously still held respect for Lexa.

"We will go to Polis, with or without your help," Clarke insisted.

"As you wish, but as I understand, by the time you arrive, she will probably be dead already," Indra said. She was of course pointing to their lack of means of transport.

Clarke sighed, defeated. She shared a desperate look with Aden. Indra was observing them and opened her mouth, about to add something, but finally abstained to do so. She then turned around and resumed her previous activity.

They were dismissed. Clarke knew Indra would probably be hard to convince, but she hadn't expected a flat-out refusal as the fearless warrior seemed to have a great deal of respect for Lexa. But once again, she had misjudged the situation.

She and Aden exited the tent. Clarke didn't know what to do anymore. Indra had a point. Without horses, they couldn't arrive in Polis in time.

They sat on a rock in a secluded part of the village to talk about their options. But they soon realized there were none. They only had to go back to Arkadia but Clarke couldn't resolve to do it. She was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions that was paralyzing her.

They had been there for some time when they saw a grounder approaching toward them, two horses behind him. When he was near enough, he gave the reins to Clarke and Aden and said, "On behalf of Indra." He then rummaged through a bag and handed a dagger to Clarke.

"Can you thank Indra for us?" Clarke said with a newfound respect for the woman. The grounder nodded and walked away.

Clarke was relieved. It wasn't much but at least they could reach Polis in time. There was still hope.

"Let's go", Clarke said to Aden with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arkadia, Abby was looking for her daughter. She knew Clarke was upset, but nevertheless hoped it wouldn't affect their relationship too much.

But Clarke wasn't in her room. Abby then checked in the medical bay but didn't have more luck. She looked in every places she though Clarke might be, but in vain.

She finally went outside, and spotted Marcus and Bellamy talking animatedly. "Have you seen Clarke?" she asked. "I can't find her anywhere." She was beginning to worry.

"I haven't seen her this morning," said Bellamy. "Maybe she needs some time alone. I think what happened yesterday has really shaken her."

"Maybe you're right," Abby conceded. "I assume Aden is gone by now?"

"Actually, that's what we were wondering," Kane replied. "He said he would leave at dawn but we haven't seen him. And his horse is still there."

Bellamy suddenly realized "Clarke and Aden are both missing. I don't think it's a coincidence." He paused and added, shaking his head "I really have a bad feeling about this."

"You think they left. We have refused to help so they left," Abby reflected. She was angry at herself. She knew Clarke was stubborn and impulsive. She should have known that nothing would prevent her to pursue whatever plan she had made to help the Commander. "We must find them. They can't be far."

"I know you're worried, Abby," Kane reasoned, "but we have no idea where they are. She has made her decision, and even if we found her, we can't force her to come back. Besides, we have much to do before winter and we can't afford to lose time for a search party. Let's just hope for her sake, and ours, that she won't do anything stupid."

Abby didn't see what was the problem with forcing Clarke to get back to Arkadia. She would do anything to protect her daughter, even if it was against her will.

She could see that Bellamy was worried too. But also angry. He finally said, "I agree with Kane. She has survived in the woods all by herself for several months. She will most likely be fine."

Abby was dejected but added nothing. Kane and Bellamy were right. They just couldn't go after Clarke every time she left. She hoped her daughter would come back safe and sound. And that she wouldn't start a war with the grounders.

* * *

Thanks to the horses, Clarke and Aden were moving toward Polis at a quick pace. After several hours though, they decided to take a break. They were tired because they didn't have much sleep the night before.

They halted near a river to allow the horses to quench their thirst. Clarke went through her bag to retrieve some food and shared it with her young companion. They sat quietly for a moment. There was nothing they could say to comfort the other. The situation was serious. If they failed, not only Lexa would die but they also might not survive either.

The sun was still high in the sky and they would be arriving in the area of Polis in no time. They had decided to put their plan in motion during the following night. There was no point to wait any longer. That left them some time to reconnoiter the area before taking action under cover of darkness.

They were getting ready to resume their journey when they heard a noise nearby, in the bushes. Clarke, on the alert, motioned Aden to stay put. Then, gun at the ready, she walked as silently as she could toward the source of the disturbance. It might only be an animal.

She had just walked around a big tree when she suddenly felt strong arms surrounding her from behind and holding her tightly to prevent any movement. Clarke struggled and was about to shout to warn Aden but her aggressor put his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Calm down," Clarke heard a voice near her ear. "I don't want to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually."

Intrigued, Clarke stilled, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Indra sends me." He paused to let Clarke process the piece of information. "Now I will release you. You won't try anything stupid will you?" Clarke shook her head. "Very well," the man said while removing his arms.

Clarke immediately put some distance between them. The fact that he mentioned Indra was reassuring but she still didn't know who he was and what he wanted.

Now that she could take a look at him, she noticed how tall he was. She couldn't deny that he was good-looking, with his ruffled brown hair and expressive green eyes. He was watching Clarke with amusement, waiting for her to finish her inspection.

Clarke was astonished to see him smile. Very unusual for a grounder. He actually seemed pleasant.

The moment was interrupted when Aden, who had witnessed the scene, rushed to Clarke's side. "Are you harmed?" he asked, concerned. Clarke shook her head to signal that she was fine.

Looking at the stranger, Aden noted, "You're from the Tree People."

"Indeed", the man replied with a smile. "My name is Zoltan. And I'm sorry if I've scared you, Clarke of Skaikru. But I saw your gun and I just didn't want to be shot by mistake." He went on, "I'm here for the Commander."

"Indra ordered you to help us?" Clarke asked skeptically. She was really doubting it. Indra had clearly said in the morning that she wouldn't involve her warriors.

"Not exactly … At least, not officially. You know Indra," Zoltan answered, uneasy. "Let's say that she thought I might be interested by the exchange you had this morning. She told me about your _suicidal rescue mission._ Her words, not mine. She didn't order me to come but she has hinted that she would not prevent my participation. So here I am."

Clarke was confused. "If I understand correctly, you're here of your own accord, and you're willing to help us save the fallen Commander, even though we're most likely to die trying."

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here," Zoltan confirmed with a small smile.

"And why would you do that?"

Clarke was awestruck by his reply. "Because Lexa is my sister."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note : Thank you for the reviews and follows. It's really encouraging for a first story ;)

I've enjoyed reading fanfics for quite a long time and hadn't realized until now how much time and investment writing them required. So kudos to all the writers.

I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Clarke was awestruck by his reply. "Because Lexa is my sister."_

"I didn't know Lexa had a brother," Clarke wondered aloud. But she knew Zoltan was telling the truth. There was a striking resemblance between him and Lexa. Starting with his eyes.

"I imagine she rarely talks about me. As the Commander, her enemies are tempted to use the people she's close to in order to put pressure on her. As you may know, one of those attempts ended up in a great loss for her."

"Costia," Clarke guessed. She preferred not to imagine what Lexa had endured when her lover had been so brutally taken from her. It was no wonder she was so guarded with her feelings.

"Yes," Zoltan replied, losing his smile for a moment, probably lost in his memories of Costia. "Since then, Lexa has been very careful to protect her loved ones. She tries her best to keep her relationships with her family and friends private. So, it's not surprising that you haven't heard of me."

"You live in Tondc?" Clarke asked, trying to recall if she had seen him before.

"I do. I've been in Polis a few times but for the same reason I just gave you, Lexa and I agreed that I'd be safer if I stayed inside the Trikru territory. But enough about me. I'll answer all your questions after we get Lexa back. For the time being, we have more urgent matters. Tell me, what do you intend to do? And who is this boy?"

"Right, this is Aden. He is…" Clarke began to explain but was interrupted by Zoltan.

"Aden. Of course. I've heard a lot about you."

Aden blushed at Zoltan's comment. "Heda told you about me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course she did. We don't see each other very often, but we make sure to catch up about the important things in our lives. And obviously, you are important to her," Zoltan explained kindly. Then, becoming serious again, he asked Clarke. "So, what's the plan?"

Clarkes exposed their project. The trio spent some time refining it before continuing their journey to Polis.

* * *

They had decided to move into action in the dead of night. Polis, so lively and full of noises during the day, was now perfectly peaceful.

Aden had spent nearly his whole life in Polis and knew the capital inside out. His knowledge was essential to the success of the mission. He directed them in a secret tunnel which would allow them to enter the city without being spotted. Once on the other side of the tunnel, they paused to assess their surroundings.

The anticipation was killing Clarke. She could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. They would need nothing less than a small miracle to get out of this situation unscathed. She scolded herself for her negative thoughts and took deep breathes. She had to keep a cool head. For Lexa.

As Aden had explained, Lexa was detained in a small building which was located in close proximity to the soldiers' quarters. Fortunately, it wasn't very far from the entrance of the tunnel which should make their escape easier. But on the other hand, a horde of soldiers would surround the building in no time at the slightest suspect sound.

They would have to act quickly and silently. It was of the utmost importance that nobody should recognize Clarke. The consequence for the Sky People would be dramatic. Because of this, Clarke was wearing a long cloak and her very recognizable blond hair was concealed by a large hood.

After checking that the area was clear, they started to move toward their target. A crescent moon gave them just the right amount of light to find their way in the city.

Confirming Aden's information, two warriors, a man and a woman, were guarding the entrance of the old construction.

They had decided that she and Zoltan would slip on each side of the building and arrive simultaneously behind the guards, relying on the element of surprise. They couldn't afford to make any mistake. Clarke would deal with the female soldier and Zoltan with the man.

Before leaving Arkadia, Clarke had made a detour by the medical bay to gather a few supplies that could be useful during their journey. The anesthetics she had taken should allow them to take the guards down silently, as the effects of the drugs were nearly instantaneous. She has taught Zoltan to use the syringe in the afternoon. _Everything will be fine_ , Clarke tried to convince herself.

As planned, Zoltan on one side and Clarke on the other side with Aden in toe, were moving forward to the front of the building. Revealing herself a little, Clarke risked a glimpse toward the guards. They were standing on each side of the door and looking right in front of them. So far, they hadn't noticed them.

Suddenly, she saw Zoltan's head appearing at the other corner. They exchanged a meaningful glance and after a nod, launched themselves at the guards, syringe in hand.

The woman had no time to react that Clarke was on her and stuck the syringe in her neck. As expected, the warrior passed out in seconds, without a sound.

It was something else entirely for the other guard. Clarke had moved into action a few seconds before Zoltan. As a consequence, the second guard had seen Clarke rushing toward his partner and had turned around, on the alert, before Zoltan could inject the drug.

The soldier put up a struggle but Zoltan had no difficulty to take him down, eventually slicing his throat with his dagger. The dying guard let a few gurgles before his body stilled, lifeless.

Clarke looked around with apprehension. The two guards weren't a danger anymore but the fight, as short as it has been, has made more noise than she was comfortable with. She was afraid someone had heard the struggle and would give the alert. But so far, nothing.

They had to go on. She looked at her two companions and whispered, "Let's go inside. But be careful. There might be more guards indoors." They nodded their agreement.

Aden opened the door slowly and Zoltan entered first, followed by Clarke. The blonde could feel that he was tensed, ready to take down any further threat.

But it wasn't necessary for there was no more guard. They quickly brought in the two guards they had neutralized.

The single room was lit by two torches. It appeared that when it wasn't used as a prison, the building probably served as a shelter for horses as there was a big quantity of hay stacked in a corner and a trough.

But it wasn't what caught Clarke's attention. Her eyes were riveted on the lone figure hanging from the ceiling. Lexa.

Clarke was stuck in place. She wanted to run to Lexa and free her from her ties but her legs refused to move. What if they had arrived too late? What if she was already dead?

She snapped out of her stupor when Zoltan put a hand on her shoulder and motioned her to come with him. Together, they approached Lexa and Clarke gasped when she saw the state she was in.

Lexa's wrists where tied with a rope hung to a hook in the ceiling. Her feet were only barely touching the ground, and her shoulders carried most of her body weight. Under those circumstances, Clarke wasn't surprise to notice that one shoulder was dislocated.

Judging by the bruises and blood on her face, Lexa had suffered a serious beating. And that was only for the visible part. Clarke imagined Lexa's body wasn't in a better shape.

But the worst was that Lexa was inert. Hopefully only unconscious. After a short while, Clarke took a step forward and shook Lexa gently to bring her back to consciousness. But there was no reaction.

Worse, when the blonde removed her hand from Lexa, they were covered in blood. Black blood.

Clarke gave a worried look to Zoltan and said, "We must get her out of here as soon as possible. Can you untie her?"

Zoltan nodded, reached the rope and cut it with his dagger. He received Lexa's body delicately in his arms, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Clarke had rarely been as anxious as she was in this moment. With a shaky breath, she proceeded to take Lexa's pulse. She put two fingers on her carotid artery. At first, she couldn't feel anything, but she was soon relieved to feel a strong pulse.

Clarke's tensed muscles relaxed gradually. She could breathe again. Lexa was badly hurt but at least she was alive. They had to get out of this place quickly so that she could tend to Lexa's wounds.

Suddenly, a sharp voice rose from behind, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Startled, the three companions turned over, facing the newcomer. Their attention had been so completely focused on Lexa that they hadn't even noticed the entrance of the intruder. Clarke was berating herself for their carelessness.

The voice continued, unimpressed, "Zoltan. Why am I not surprised? And Aden. Interesting. "

Clarke's heart faltered as recognition dawned on her. She couldn't help but exclaim "Anya?"

She hasn't seen the trikru warrior since the battle at Mount Weather. After their reunion in Polis, Lexa had explained that she had sent Anya on a trip to meet the twelve clans' leaders to gauge their state of mind after the fall of the Mountain.

A look of surprise appeared on Anya's face. Addressing Clarke, she asked "And who are you, girl?"

Realizing that her face was hidden, Clarke removed her hood, revealing herself.

"I see. Clarke kom Skaikru. _That_ is unexpected," Anya said, smirking.

This smirk was a beacon of hope for Clarke. Maybe Anya would help them or at least not report them. The woman was ruthless but she also was Lexa's mentor. Clarke had only seen the two grounders together for a short period of time while they were planning the Mountain offensive. Even if they had been rather distant in their public interactions, Clarke knew they were close.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Clarke retorted daringly in answer to Anya's initial question. "We need to leave now. Lexa's wounds need to be cared for. So if you intend to stop us, just do it. Otherwise, move out of our way."

At the mention of Lexa's injuries, Anya's eyes left Clarke to focus on the former Commander, trying to assess the extent of the damages. Her face was unreadable, as always, but deep down, Clarke sensed that she was worried.

Her relationship with Anya has been complicated from the start. But despite their prejudices toward each other's people, they had come to develop a mutual respect during their escape from the Mountain. Clarke has gradually learnt to know Anya better. In pure grounder's style, the tough warrior was convinced that showing her feelings was a weakness. Therefore, she wore an impassive mask in public. Very much like Lexa. But there was a woman behind this mask and Clarke has had glimpses of her on a few rare occasions. And from what she has seen, Anya was more compassionate than what she would care to admit.

Oddly, Clarke felt that Anya wouldn't stand in their way. As a matter of fact, Anya seemed uncertain about what to do.

Finally, she made her intentions clear. "Zoltan, take Lexa and Aden, and get out of here." Turning to Aden, she asked with a ghost of a smile, "I assume that you came through the tunnel you used to hide in when you were younger?" Aden nodded.

"Very well. Go now, and wait for us in the woods. Clarke and I have a last task to accomplish."

With that, Aden and Zoltan, the latter still carrying Lexa, exited the building quietly.

"I don't understand," Clarke began. "Why are we staying here?"

"I figure it would be for the best if Lexa died accidentally," Anya explained mysteriously. Puzzled, Clarke was about to say something when Anya raised her hand to stop her and continued, pointing at the unconscious female guard lying on the floor, "Help me bring her to where Lexa was."

Clarke did as she was asked, beginning to understand what Anya was getting at. Once it was done, Anya tied the woman's wrists with a rope and the two of them hung her up to the hook. The same way Lexa was.

Then, Anya grabbed the torch on the wall and set on fire the stack of hay lying in the corner. Satisfied that the fire was growing fast, she seized Clarke's arm and hurried her toward the exit.

They left the building quickly. No one seemed to have noticed the starting fire yet. Anya's horse was waiting nearby. She grabbed the reins and the pair ran toward the entrance of the tunnel. They reached the tunnel without a hitch and, after checking nobody was around, hurried inside.

Once on the other side, they had no difficulty to find Zoltan, Lexa and Aden.

"Has she woken up?" Clarke asked Zoltan. He shook his head sadly. Clarke would have wanted to check Lexa's wounds but they weren't in the clear yet. They had to put distance between them and Polis.

Anya's plan was clever. The grounders would believe that Lexa had been killed in an accidental fire. There would be a burnt out body to support this theory. At the thought of the guard they had hung in place of Lexa, Clarke had a hint of remorse. Another death to add to her already long list.

In the best of case, if the grounders indeed thought that Lexa was dead, nobody would come after them.

But if the plan had somehow failed, especially if someone had seen them, they were doomed. So it was better to leave the area and find a good place to hide.

"Where do you intend to go now?" Anya asked.

"We thought that maybe we could go to Tondc and ask Indra to hide us," Clarke answered, unconvinced.

"That's not a good idea, Sky Girl," Anya retorted, in her usual cold tone. "If the new Commander realizes Lexa's death is a trick, he will immediately send soldiers to search the Trikru territory. It's not a secret that Lexa belongs to the Trikru and that her people will likely remain loyal her." She thought for moment and then said, "I can guide you somewhere safe where we could stay for a while. It's a two days ride from here, somewhere near the sea."

"All right," Clarke agreed. "I understand that it's too dangerous to remain here any longer but we will really have to make a stop in a short time. I don't know exactly the extent of Lexa's injuries but they have to be cared for. I think she has a wound somewhere on her upper body, and I will have to stop the bleeding."

Anya nodded and said "I know a place not too far from here where we could rest for a short time. Nobody we'll look for us there."

Clarke was comforted by Anya's presence. She was surprised that the grounder was willing to come with them but her help was more than welcome. "Let's go then."

By luck, the tunnel they had taken to get out of Polis had been big enough for Anya's horse to go through. Therefore, they had three horses for five people. Zoltan took Lexa on his horse, and Clarke rode with Aden.

* * *

Anya guided the group through the woods at a fast pace. She has always liked the feeling of freedom provided by horse-riding, the impression to make one with the animal. It helped her clear her mind. And that's exactly what she needed at the moment.

Her life had been turned upside down in a matter of days. She had been back in Polis for about two weeks when the ambassadors had made their coup. She couldn't say she had been surprised. Lexa's decision concerning the Skaikru had been unwise and had triggered contestation among the people.

While she understood the reasons, deep down, she couldn't accept the consequences of the ambassadors' decision. She has known Lexa for a very long time. She has seen her transformation from a carefree child to a ruthless leader. She may have been harsh with Lexa and hardly affectionate but she loved her. Yet, Lexa had been a gentle and dreamy child and it had been necessary to harden her, to prepare her for the burden of responsibilities.

Lexa was an excellent Commander, probably the best they've ever had. Anya had been distraught by the thought of Lexa dying because of a single questionable decision. After all the sacrifices she had made. But Anya was also very attached to the grounders' traditions. And this was their way. She had been conflicted about the whole situation.

And second hard blow, she had been dismissed from her functions of General. The new Commander, Roan of Azgeda, wanted his generals to be loyal to him. Of course, Anya being a close adviser of Lexa didn't fit in that category.

Earlier today, Roan has decided to send her back in the Trikru to do as she pleased. He didn't seem to care as long as she didn't cause any trouble.

The night had been well under way when she had finished to pack her belongings. Making her way toward Polis's gates, she had walked by the place where Lexa was being kept, somehow hoping to get a last glimpse of her. That's when she had noticed that something was amiss. No guards at the entrance.

When she had realized what was happening inside, she had to make a quick decision. To do her duty or to help. Or do nothing at all.

In the end, she had decided to help Lexa and her saviors. After all, she didn't have much to lose anymore and she couldn't bear to lose Lexa.

She didn't regret her decision, but she was uneasy because it was against all her principles. She was now a traitor to her people. If everything went as planned, maybe they would never know of her treachery. But she knew. And it was enough to trouble her. But it would be worth it if Lexa lived.

* * *

After about one hour, the group arrived at the beginning of what seemed to be a small canyon with a calm river flowing out of it. They continued their way along the riverbank until Anya told them to stop. They dismounted their horses. Clarke internally thanked Anya for her knowledge of the area. The canyon offered a decent shelter. This was perfect for a short pause.

Zoltan installed Lexa carefully on the ground and Clarke began to assess her injuries. She was worried that Lexa hadn't regained consciousness by now. It wasn't normal. But she didn't seem to have sustained any kind of head trauma.

Like she had noticed previously, Lexa's left shoulder was dislocated. Clarke could take care of that. She was glad to have spent so much time assisting her mother in her medical procedures. She manipulated Lexa's arm carefully until she could hear a distinctive pop. Good. One problem solved. It was just as well that Lexa was out. At least she didn't have to endure the pain.

Then Clarke checked Lexa's torso. Her top was soaked with blood. It seemed to come out of her stomach. She lifted Lexa's top to have a better view and gasped. Lexa had been stabbed and had visibly lost a lot of blood. That's probably why she was still unconscious.

She looked with apprehension at Anya and Zoltan who were watching intently what she was doing. She asked Zoltan to fetch her medical kit in the saddle-bag and water from the river. She had anticipated that Lexa could be injured and before leaving Arkadia, she had retrieved the necessary items.

Once Zoltan was back, she cleaned and stitched the wound. She then applied a salve to prevent an infection and covered it with bandages. She hoped there were no internal damages because she wasn't sure she could deal with it.

As far as she could see, there weren't any other serious injuries. Only some bruises and scratches. There was nothing more she could do for the moment.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheek tenderly, silently begging her to wake up. Now that the bleeding had stopped, she hoped Lexa would quickly show signs of improvement.

Finally she stood up and saw Anya talking to Aden and Zoltan. She approached the group to update them on Lexa's condition. "I think she needs time to gather some strength. She is weak because of the blood loss. But now that it's stopped, she should be fine."

Zoltan seemed relieved by her diagnosis. Anya nodded her understanding and said "Now, we should resume our journey. It wouldn't be safe to stay here much longer. Aden will leave us for the time being." Sensing Clarke was about to ask an explanation, she went on, "Our destination is located within the territory of the Boat People. It would be highly disrespectful to hide a fugitive within their land without informing their leader. Luna will probably be neutral on the matter but she has to be informed of our presence. That's why I ordered Aden to seek Luna. He will join us after his mission is accomplished."

"But he shouldn't go alone. It's dangerous. He is just a boy," Clarke argued.

Anya raised an eyebrow and looked at Clarke as if she was talking nonsense. "Aden is a very capable warrior, Sky Girl. Don't insult him."

Aden looked up at Clarke with an air of defiance. At that, Clarke chuckled. "In no case was I doubting your abilities. I just don't want you to be hurt. But I get it, it's an important mission and you have to go. May we meet again, Aden."

"We will, Clarke of the Sky People," Aden answered with a smile.

With that, Zoltan picked up Lexa in his arms and the group went to retrieve their horses. This time, Clarke would ride with Anya. They parted way with Aden at the exit of the canyon and continued their journey toward their mysterious destination.

TBC


End file.
